Secret weapon
by VioletVermillion
Summary: Soooo, Hilary is feeling waaay useless eround the Bladebreakers. Guess she was wrong. xD


**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything Beyblade. Not even Kai... But, HELL I wish i'd do...Though I own Kira... but you don't have the slightest clue who that iS.s... xP And I'm not telling you! I know I'm evil, but, hey... being a jerk is part of a fanfictioner's-imagE.e. xP_

Aya: So, listen up, Kira, I'm gonna write this thang down, you like it, or not, so shut up, kaY.y?

Kira: Blob, blob?

Aya: You'll be my first fan. xP

Kira: Blob?

Aya: Ok...so, let's get started!

* * *

This evening was the same as every evening. I was in the dojo with the boys. Tyson, Max and Kenny were talking (more like yelling at each other) about some new beyblade competition, Ray was paying attention to the BIG DEAL, but he seemed not really into it. Kai was sitting in the farthest corner of the dojo (OFC) and being annoyed with the noise around him.

Yes, it was a normal evening. But I still don't felt it that way. They were all talking beyblade... So how do I fit in this picture? I don't know it either. That's probably because, I DON'T fit in it anyhow. I don't even know how to hold a beyblade, and not talking about using it...

It was almost midnight, when Tyson decided to finish his monologue, because noone was listening to him anymore - they were all asleep. So he went to sleep too (FINALLY! Thank u GOD!)

I don't know what time it was, but I just could't fall asleep. I was very much awake, and re-thinking the whole beyblade-thing. Why am I even here? Because I have a big mouth, and they can't speak against my words - or they just feel sorry for me. I think that is the real case. Pity.

So I went out to the backyard, where I could cry, without being noticed. I sat on the bench and cried.

„Why the hell are you crying so badly in the middle of the night?", I heard a calm voice behind me. I looked up to see Kai looking down on me with qestioning eyes.

„Uhm...nothing important", I lied quickly.

„That is not true, because u wouldn't be crying then."

And that is Kai. I'm with the Bladebreakers just a few months, and he already reads me like an open book. But...why he cares so much about my sadness? He never care about anything. And when I say anything, I mean ANYTHING!

„So spit it out, what is the major problem that needs your tears?"he asked sitting down beside me.

I started crying again at that question. I was shaking. I couldn't take it anymore. „I am useless..." i said in tears.

Then I felt an arm around my shoulder. „You're not useless. Why on earth would you think that? Who the hell told you that?" he said.

Could this be true? Could the ALL MIGHTY Kai really have a soft side after all?

„I don't know why are u guys letting me in your group. I mean, I'm useless to you guys. I'm not doing anything, just yelling and arguing. I can't even hold a blade. I don't even know what's a blade literally!"

„And how do you think we managed to be world champions? Whitout you and your yelling Tyson would had took the easier way and quit! We couldn't use our blades without your training process! You're the heart of this team Hilary! Without you, there wouldn't be the allmighty Bleadbreakers! And if it's just about you not knowing how to blade, why didn't you asked one of us to teach you? There's nothing easier than that!"

„Tyason would just laughed at me and said, I'm not able to learn it even if I were thought by a pro..."

„...Ok, then. We'll make a deal: You will stop crying, and thinking that you're useless, and I'm gonna teach you how to blade. Deal?" , he asked.

I was a little bit of shocked. „Um...Ok..."was all I could say.

„Fine. Then We're done here, let's go back to sleep. You will freeze here if you stay any longer. Believe me.", he said with a faint smile.

Wait...Did I just said SMILE? O.o

~Next day~

The boys were treaning as usual, with a big ruckus. More talk and yelling than work...Same old, same old.

I was just sitting there and watching. The blades were spinning with such speed, that I was hardly able to see them. I couldn't believe, that I was going to learn to blade. Could it be true? Didi Kai really meant what he said? Or was he just trying to calm me down?

It was getting kinda dark, and everybody was going to sleep. Weird, that they have gone to bed so early. Kai was like: "GO TO SLEEP NOW, IF YOU WISH TO BE ABLE TO BLADE TOMORROW! You've seen what staying up late means. You couldn't even rip the blade normally. Go to sleep NOW!" the whole evening.

Everyone was already asleep, when I heard a voice above my head. „So, you changed your mind about blading, I see..."

I quickly sat up, to see Kai standing beside me. „No, I haven't. I still wanna learn to blade!" i said.

„Ok, so then get up, and follow me." He said.

So I followed him to the backyard, where we were talking last night. Kai handed me a trigger and said: „You'll first learn how to hold this. That is the first thing."

That was the first of the many nights of my beyblade treaning. I was practicing with one of Kenny's try-out blades, that he made for Kai, while he was repairing Dranzer. And I was suprised, that I was really capable of blading.

„With that move, you could even defeat Brooklyn if you wanted. That was something out of this world. Do you know how much talent you have for blading, Hilary?" Kai asked me after just one month of training.

„Hmm... little?" i guessed.

„No. I've never met someone with that much talent as you. Believe me. If someone said one month earlier that something like this is possible, I would laugh at it. Yes, Hilary, I would. Laugh. Mhm."he said, a little suprised.

„So that means, that I'm not totally hopeless?" I asked.

„..."

„Ok, so I really know how to blade?"

„Yes."

„REALLY?"

„YES!"

„Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I cried, and hugged him. Ok, I was a little out of controll, so I haven't noticed what was I doing... You can't blame me for that. But when I let him go, I could swear that he was blushing a little... X3

„Ok, ok..." he looked away in the other direction, „ I think now, you need someone to duel with. We could ask Max or Ray to cooperate."

„B-but they are too strong..."

„Yes, but I have a feeling, that you could beat them both. I just need one more thing to ask you.", he said while he was taking a black blade out of his pocket,"This will be just a test. I want to see that could this blade still be used. Please take it and let it rip just ONE time. And then hand it back to me. OK?"

„Ok, ok, you don't have to yell at me...", I took the blade. It was a weird feeling. The blade was totally black. I've never saw it before, although it seemed that it was always in Kai's posession. My look travelled to the middle of the blade, where usually is the bit-chip's place. And there I saw..."

„Just hurry up, Hil. Don't waste your time at looking at that thing. Just let it rip already."

„OK.", I said and really did it. The feeling was kinda different like the other times when I did this kinda thing. It was like I felt the blade. Like I knew him... But the blade did exactly what I wanted it to do, and landed back in my hand. Kai looked or dissapointed, or shocked. I couldn't tell.

„Please hand it back to me." He demanded.

„Ok, you don't have to be rude..." and I gave him back the blade.

„You really wan't to give it back to me? You don't have a feeling to keep it to yourself?"

„Nooo, baka, why would I, it's yours... Why would I do that..."

„Ok, I never though I'll see this day come. See Hilary,this blade was meant to be evil. It attracts people to take it, to hold it, to use it. I was the only one that could keep my normal self in the presence of it. At least for a while. To think before I react, and not to become a brainwashed someone, who just wanna take over the world, by collecting all the bit-beasts. But I almost did it. So that's why this blade hasn't seen daylight for a very long time. But you used it, and didn't got a lightest sight of it's attraction... I don't get it. But I think you just find yourself a blade, that could help you be a blader. And a very good one too."

„Oooo...Really? I did that?"

„Mhm."

„Yay^^. Then that means that will be my blade?"

„Yes."

„Oo... And what's his name, if it has a name..."

„Black Dranzer"

„Hm...Black D- WHAT?"

„You heard me."

„How can it be Dranzer? I thought your blade was Dranzer!"

„It is. This is like...a brother to Dranzer. They were made at the same time. It's just that Black Dranzer is much more powerful than Dranzer."

„Then why are you giving me it?"

„Were you listening what I just told you? NO ONE can controll it! You are the first that can do it, and believe me, many of them had tried."

„OMG, thank you Kai!" I yelled, hugging him again.

„Ugh, Hil, I wanna give the blade to you, could you let me breathe? Please?"

„Sorry... I 'm just very happy!"

Here you go. Now train with it a couple of days, and then we'll ask Max to cooperate. OK?"

„Yup!" I said happily.

~next week~

I was in the kitchen, washing thw dishes, when Max appeared running, and yelling.

„You really blade Hilary? Since when? Why didn't you told us? That' sooo cool!"

„Ugh...yeah, I'm kinda into it just about a month... I didn't wanted to bother you... You guys had other problems..."

„Kai said you want a match against one of us. Can I be your opponent? PLEASE?"

„Ok, Max you can. But I'm not sure I can blade that well so you can enjoy the match..."

„ No biggie! Let's go!"

We were all in the backyard around the beyblade bowl. Tyson gave me a I-don't-know-how-you-even-learned-to-hold-a-blade-but-you-will-never-be-able-to-beyblade look, while Ray and Kenny were just sitting.

„3-2-1- LET IT RIP!" Tyson shouted, and we did so. I was major afraid. I hoped I was holding the trigger right.

After 5 minutes of just lettng the blades chase each other in the bowl, I said:"Ok, I'm bored, let's finish it Maxy..."

„Ok, don't be mad at me." And Draciel hit my blade, but Dranzer wasn't moving an inch.

„What the hell..."said Tyson.

„Why it didn't work?" asked Max.

„The blade DIDN'T let you to kick it out of the bowl." Said Kai

„This blade looks kinda familiar..." I heard Ray. „Wait a minute...KAI YOU DIDN'T...!"

„No, I didn't. Hilary did. I couldn't believe it either."

„But how..."

„I don't know."

„WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" Yelled Tyson.

„Tyson, look closely to the blade. DOES it look familiar to you?" said Ray.

„Well kinda...WTF? KAI YOU GAVE HER THAT BLADE? ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY MAX'S BLADE?"

"No. It's now just a regular blade, in the hands of his owner. Just like Dragoon is yours, Drigger is Ray's, and Dranzer is mine."

„What are you talking about?..." Max asked

„Now, Black Dranzer, finish him off!" I shouted, and my blade did as he was told.

„WHAT?" yelled everyone, as Draciel flied out of the bowl.

„I guess, I can blade after all..." I said. „I'm sorry Max, I hope I didn't ruin anything on your blade..."

„No, you didn't...But how did you managed to controll that beast of a blade?"

„I donno. I didn't even knew it was something special, while Kai didn't told me..."

„Omg, So that means we got ourself a new blader in the team!" Ray said.

„Yeah, like a secret weapon! ^^" Max said.

„Uhm,...now,...I'm not that good..."i replied.

„I bet you could beat Tyson if you wanted it!" Max said.

„I DON'T THINK SO!" Tyson yelled.

„Ok, don't yell...I wasn't going to blade against you today..." I said

„Ok...Who's up for a burger?" Tyson yelled and ran into the kitchen, followed by the others. I just smiled. ***sigh*** same old Tyson...

„I won't tell you, 'I said so'. But you have to admit it, I was right. You're NOT useless." Said Kai, and walked in after the others. I froze for a moment in shock, but quickly run in too, to join them, before they eat up everything. ^^

* * *

Yeah! So, I'm done with writing my FIRST fanfic. I'm scared to death to read it over, so u'll have to tell meh how it is. O.o

Sorry for the little OOC in Kai's character. But I believe, that he really has a softer side, sO.o. DONT JUDGE MEH! This story is mine, and I do anything I want with the characters. So there!

Kira: Blob, blob...

Aya: Quit blobing, and tell meh, was it good?

Kira: Blob, blob...

Aya: I'm asking you here a question ya know?,

Kira: Blob...

Aya: Ohhhh...whatever...if you wont tell me, I'll ask someone else...*walks away annoyed* ~why do I even bother?~

So, I hope you liked it, cuz Kira is stil giving meh the blobs for answer...

x3

Ok, SO.O...

Xoxoxoxo from

Aya River 8D


End file.
